Bang, Bang
by beautiful-tragics
Summary: One day at a time is what they tell people in rehab but Spencer Hastings wasn't sure she could handle reality without relapsing. Spalison.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. My first language isn't English so I apologize for grammar mistakes. I am writing this story for my friend livinginthemoonlight, she has this amazing Spanna fanfic so go and check her out.**

_Prologue_

Spencer knew Alison was trouble the moment she first saw her. They were both three years old and she saw this little blonde girl pull her older brother's brown hair and when Jason told his mom about it Ali made this innocent face that Spencer almost believed her. That was the problem with Ali, she knew how to lie, even when she was a little girl.

Ali knew how to play with your mind and how to manipulate you to do whatever she wanted. Ali knew Spencer's weakness and she used against her. Spencer knew how to do those things too, but if she learned something in that perfect little family she had was to be a step ahead of the others.

And more than a riddle or a puzzle Ali was a game.

So Spencer let Ali play her game, she let Ali think she was the one on charge. She told Ali all her secrets and she let Ali manipulate her. She let Ali take over her life and her friends and her family. She let Ali be the queen B and she never complained about it. Spencer may be one step ahead and she might be smart and she might know a ton of useless facts but she didn't knew how to play Ali's game correctly. She didn't knew Ali might be loving and caring if she wanted to.

She didn't knew she could lose the game and she didn't knew losing the game meant to fall in love with the opponent.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner and for the short chapter, it's just school that takes most of my time and I have been dealing with a little and annoying writers block, anyway next chapter is going to be larger and I hope it will be better.**

* * *

Maybe she was depressed. Maybe she really needed to stay awake to find the truth about Alli's stories. Maybe she need to know what Alli really wrote about her in that damn diary. Maybe she need to know how Alli really felt for her. Maybe she needed to know what they shared was real. And maybe she missed Ali.

Or maybe she was broken. Maybe the mess her life was finally had taken all the energy she could give. Maybe she wasn't the strong, amazingly smart and independent girl she seemed to be.

For whatever reason Spencer relapsed and she had been caught.

Spencer hated herself more than ever. She hated herself because she became this cliché girl she always hated. She had become this prescription drug addict girl who came from the perfect little rich family, this girl who couldn't keep up wit the the pressure and shadows of being the little sister. That girl that seemed to be in every book she spends hours reading.

All Spencer knew was that her head was being messed with. Inside her head lay all this demons from her luxurious but lonely life and they seemed to never go away.

But that wasn't the reason why she was here. She was here because of the looks of disappointment in her parents eyes. She was here because this wasn't the first time she couldn't face reality.

Spencer entered the lobby of the rehab center and a sudden wave of cold made her body shiver. The lobby was all white and the receptionist had a friendly smile but it made Spencer uncomfortable. She seemed too friendly.

As her mom made all the arrangements, Spencer saw the back a blond girl. She was sitting a few feets away from her and she was talking to another blond boy. Spencer felt like crying because it was impossible, she looked so much like Ali.

"ALISON" Spencer yelled with all she had in her. It was like Spencer's sun just came up, she felt whole again, everything was right. Ali was there. She was really alive and she felt like she was finally home again. Spencer started to walk to the blond, she was walking faster than she ever did and she couldn't believe she was so close to Ali yet so far.

And suddenly she stopped. She felt a strong hand grip on her right shoulder. Spencer wanted to kill someone. Why would they hold her away from the only person she cares about? Away from her best friend and her lover.

Someone she thinks she had murdered.

The blond girl turned back to face Spencer, and both of them looked like a deer in the headlights. Spencer stood there and she didn't move. The blond obviously wasn't Ali, she had green eyes and her lips were fuller and she has freckles all over her cheeks. Her legs were slightly shorter than Ali's and her nose was rounder, the blonde wore too much makeup. She looked nothing like Ali and Spencer felt her world tremble down before her eyes again.


End file.
